Ferroelectric random-access memory (FeRAM) is a nonvolatile memory technology, which uses polarization of a ferroelectric material to store data. FeRAM devices are produced commercially for applications including smart cards, radio frequency identification tags, power meters, printers, industrial microcontrollers and video games. FeRAMs have a number of advantages over more commonly used flash memories, including significantly lower power usage, significantly larger number of write-erase cycles and faster performance.